Para Dores em Geral
by Stardust Ziggy
Summary: Sirius tem a cura para dores nas costas, dores musculares, e, enfim, para dores em geral.


Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e todos os cenários pertencem a Rainha.

Essa fanfic é completamente de grátis e você não paga nada pra ler. (?)

É ou não é totalmente excelente?

**Dentro do Comum**

- Ai. – Remo gemeu parando de escrever e largando a pena na mesa.

- Que foi? – Sirius perguntou num cochicho, sentado na carteira logo atrás.

- Minhas costas. – Remo respondeu se inclinado para frente e enfiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa, fazendo um tinteiro se arrastar perigosamente até a quina.

Sirius esticou o braço e passou a mão nas costas do outro como se quisesse encontrar algum calombo, osso para fora, tumor ou qualquer saliência fora do comum.

- Que é que tem ela? – ele perguntou depois de ter concluído que não tinha nada de inédito.

- Tá doendo. – Remo respondeu num resmungo.

- Doendo? – repetiu Sirius como se fosse mais normal ter grama nascendo nas costas do que dor. – Ah, já entendi.

Sirius esticou os braços, segurou os ombros de Remo e puxou o amigo pra trás.

- Dói aqui? – ele perguntou cutucando os dois músculos logo abaixo da nuca.

- Dói.

Sirius deu um apertão na região.

- Ai! – exclamou Remo.

- Pára com isso, me deixa trabalhar. – disse Sirius censurou, continuando a massagem.

Remo mordeu o lábio para não soltar mais "ais".

Sirius tinha mãos fortes, que ele tirara sabe-se lá de onde, mas no momento, viam a calhar. As mãos iam apertando os ombros de Remo, escorregando pelas costas, cutucando as regiões abaixo das costelas, entre, nos espacinhos da coluna; e o rapaz ia fechando os olhos com força.

- Há! Achei. – Sirius disse de Repente, segurando o pescoço de Remo.

- Achou o quê?– Remo respondeu confuso. Antes que Sirius explicasse alguma coisa, Remo sentiu uma mão sendo apoiada em sua testa e outra logo acima de sua orelha.

- O que é que você...

Crec.

- Aaai!

E a metade da sala que não estava prestando atenção na aula se virou para ver o que havia acontecido.

- Desculpe, Aluado, mas era necessário. – Sirius disse. – Tão olhando o quê? – ele se dirigiu aos curiosos, que voltaram suas atenções para a lousa imediatamente.

E Sirius escorregou as mãos de volta para os ombros de Remo, recomeçando a massagem.

Alheio a aula, Remo divagava sobre as mãos de Sirius, onde o rapaz aprendera a fazer massagem e porque os cabelos da garota a sua frente insistiam em balançar num ritmo hipnótico. Se é que estavam mesmo balançando. Aos poucos, a voz do professor ficava mais baixa, as coisas ficavam menos nítidas e tudo que Remo era capaz de sentir estava concentrado em seus ombros. Por um instante, Remo pensou que não seria capaz de se levantar e caminhar como sempre fez sem ter Sirius pendurado nas costas.

- Sabia que estresse e falta de sono causam dor nas costas? Li isso no Semanário das Bruxas. – a voz de Sirius ecoou de repente na cabeça de Remo, o puxando de volta para o mundo real, barulhento e excessivamente iluminado.

- Acho que devo parar de andar com você, então... – Remo respondeu, piscando várias vezes, estranhamente desacostumado com a luz da sala de aula.

- Não, eu não, o problema deve ser o Potter. Ele não sabe fazer massagem. – Sirius treplicou.

Remo estava pronto para dizer que a "massagem" do Sirius doía mais que a própria dor nas costas, quando ele percebeu que não estava mais doendo. Os apertões de Sirius tinham um efeito não muito diferente das poções que Remo tomava para dormir. A cabeça começava a girar, as pálpebras a pesar e os músculos relaxavam um a um.

Mas as poções para dormir não vinham com o bônus "mãos fortes e bem treinadas".

Não era ruim.

- Se você diz.

Sirius riu e continuou até a sineta do fim da aula tocar, aparentemente sem a menor vontade de se dedicar à aula. Remo também parecia ter se esquecido da pena e do pergaminho preenchido até a metade com cada palavra do professor.

- Se quiser, eu continuo mais tarde. – Sirius disse se levantando de repente e juntando o material. A aula havia acabado. Como? Remo não ouvira o sinal. Ele balbuciou qualquer coisa em resposta e passou pelo menos mais cinco minutos escorregando pela carteira, ainda sentindo os reflexos dos apertões em seus ombros.

- Aluado! – ouviu alguém chamar e saiu do transe. Levantou-se e foi até Tiago na porta da sala.

- Vão indo os dois pras masmorras, preciso falar com um batedor incompetente. – Tiago falou autoritário e orgulhoso por ser o novo capitão do time de Quadribol. Sirius se virou para Remo.

- Remo, abre a mochila.

- Quê?

- Abre, rapaz, só quero ver uma coisa. – ele disse impaciente girando Remo pelos ombros e agarrando a mochila do amigo. Abriu a bolsa.

- Um, dois, três... cinco, seis... dez livros numa mochila só. Uma agenda inútil, um bloco de desenho grosso demais e...um tinteiro de dois litros para família inteira.

- Só tem duzentos mililitros.

- O que você sabe de matemática, Aluado? Duzentos mililitros equivalem a dois litros.

Remo abriu a boca para protestar contra os cálculos de Sirius, mas foi atrapalhado pela sensação de que alguém arrancava um pedaço de sua massa.

- Isso fica comigo. – Sirius concluiu colocando cinco livros debaixo do braço e enfiando o tinteiro na própria mochila. – Pode ficar com o seu bloco e com essa revistinha de Runas Antigas que você chama de livro. Confiscados para o bem de suas costas.

Sirius terminou de guardar as coisas e voltou a olhar para Remo, que parecia muito menor que nunca. Sirius suspirou e segurou os ombros do amigo.

- Não, não, de novo não... – Remo protestou, mas Sirius ignorou e, apoiando um dos cotovelos nas costas do outro, puxou com a outra mão seus ombros para trás. E tudo estalou.

- AH! – Sirius imediatamente soltou os ombros de Remo e pulou para trás.

- Aluado, hoje à noite eu vou botar tudo isso no lugar. – ele disse vendo Remo se entortar outra vez, com uma careta de dor.

**Com frio**

- Lílian está quase na minha. – Tiago falou observando a menina que estudava numa mesa do Salão Comunal.

- Ah...verdade? – Remo respondeu distraído.

- É, verdade. Tão na minha que não para de olhar pra mim... - Tiago acrescentou passando a mão nos cabelos e sorrindo convencido, exibindo os dois dentes da frente avantajados. Parte de seu charme. Lílian deu uma risadinha discreta e voltou a conversar com as amigas num tom muito mais animado.

- Deve ser porque você está com bigode de chantilly. – sugeriu Pedro com timidez.

- Quê?! – Tiago olhou para seu reflexo na janela. – Droga!

Tiago se levantou e disparou para o banheiro, Pedro logo atrás.

- Eu iria com eles se essa poltrona não fosse tão gostosa. – disse Sirius preguiçosamente para Remo, afundando ainda mais na poltrona vermelha.

- Eu iria com eles se não estivesse com... dor nas costas. – Remo respondeu, notando que numa tentativa de levantar, algo estalou alto demais.

Sirius se levantou da poltrona imediatamente, parecendo irritado. Agarrou Remo pelo pulso, fazendo-o largar um pergaminho, que flutuou para o chão devagar.

- Não vou mais ficar vendo você reclamar de dor nas costas, Aluado, seus problemas acabaram – Sirius falou eficiente puxando o amigo para o dormitório masculino.

Os dois subiram as escadas, Sirius empurrou Remo para dentro de qualquer dossel e fechou a porta do quarto.

- Tira a camisa. – ele disse dobrando as mangas e tirando um ou dois anéis dos dedos.

- Vai me estuprar? – Remo perguntou com o habitual sarcasmo.

- Não dê idéias. Tira a camisa?

Remo soltou um muxoxo contrariado.

- Que foi? Já disse que não vou te estuprar, senão você estaria vendado e amordaçado. – Sirius disse como se fosse muito óbvio que para se estuprar um amigo, é necessária uma venda e uma mordaça.

Remo tirou a camisa com uma manobra arriscada para alguém com uma coluna tão tosca e numa velocidade impressionante. Atirou-a na cara de Sirius cruzando os braços e se virando de costas.

- Pronto, pode começar. – ele disse depois de ter certeza que Sirius não podia ver suas costelas do ângulo que estava.

Sirius bufou e fez Remo se sentar na cama com as pernas cruzadas. Sentou-se logo atrás.

- Será que se esqueceu que já te vi muitas vezes sem camisa? – disse Sirius impaciente, embolando a camisa de Remo e a atirando para trás.

Houve uma pausa em que Sirius tentou adivinhar se Remo estava tentando se lembrar em que situação ficara sem camisa com Sirius, ou se o amigo simplesmente não queria explicar que não pensava muito em camisas enquanto se flagelava na Casa dos Gritos.

- Não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma. – ele respondeu com a convicção de uma criança que negava ter comido os biscoitos do irmão.

Sirius riu.

- Relaxa os ombros. – ele mandou.

- Quê?

Sirius colocou as mãos nos ombros de Remo e os empurrou para baixo. Soltou o amigo e começou a esfregar as mãos. Colocou uma das mãos agora quentes no pescoço de Remo.

- Melhor assim?

- ...é. Melhor.

Sirius começou a massagear os ombros com força e foi escorregando para o meio das costas, seguindo a coluna vertebral de Remo.

-Hm... –Remo sorriu e se aconchegou na cama.

-Ainda tá doendo?

- Mais pra cima.

- Aqui? – Sirius perguntou com as mãos um pouco acima do meio das costas.

- Não, mais para o pescoço.

Sirius subiu devagar esperando Remo falar onde era. Sentia os pelos claros do amigo se arrepiando à medida que sua mão deslizava por suas costas.

- Remo?

O menino demorou a responder.

- Sim?

- Você está com frio?

- Frio?

Sirius não respondeu e resumiu sua pergunta escorregando o indicador pela coluna do amigo, fazendo seus pelos se arrepiarem ainda mais. Não estava com frio. Quisera ele saber com que estava.

- Ah. – disse Sirius. – Já entendi.

Entendeu? Entendeu o quê?

- Não passo mais a mão nelas. – ele se desculpou.

Remo demorou um pouco para entender que Sirius se referia as cicatrizes em suas costas.

- Ah. Não, não tem problema. – ele respondeu sinceramente.

- Não?

- Não.

As mãos de Sirius, então, tomaram mais liberdade e foram quase automaticamente para a curva entre o ombro e o pescoço de Remo, que era, por uma coincidência infeliz, o local da mordida do ataque de Greyback.

- AH, não, mas aí não! – o garoto exclamou dando um pulo na cama.

Sirius se assustou e soltou o amigo imediatamente.

- Desculpe. – ele disse constrangido.

Remo cobria a marca com a mão e fazia uma careta de dor.

- Remo?

- Tudo bem.

Não muito contente com a resposta, Sirius tirou cuidadosamente a mão de Remo do ombro do mesmo e analisou a mordida.

- Sirius, não mexe aí. – Remo pediu.

- Confia, eu sei o que fazer. – Sirius disse se aproximando.

- Não... Sirius, não mexe aí!

Sirius ignorou os apelos. Antes que Remo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, o rapaz sentiu todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem, o coração disparar e uma sensação estranha no estômago. O machucado que ardia agora formigava de um jeito quase relaxante, e a sensação se espalhava lentamente por todo o corpo do menino. Quando Sirius finalmente afastou os lábios do pescoço do amigo, Remo sentiu que ia cair da cama.

- Sirius?

- Que foi? – mais uma vez, Remo duvidava da capacidade de Sirius de distinguir o normal do esquisito.

O rapaz não respondeu, esquecendo-se do que falava. Sirius não entendera o que havia feito e Remo não entendera o que havia sentido.

- Passou? – Sirius perguntou finalmente, ainda olhando para a mordida.

- Passou. – Remo admitiu nervoso.

- Eu sabia. Funciona com tudo. É para dores em geral.

DURDIKS.

SIRIUS BURRO ERROU O LUGAR D:

...lol

:3

Falou, galera. Beijos lol


End file.
